Stoves that burn pellet fuel are known. These stoves typically burn a pelletized fuel which can be comprised of compressed wood products such as sawdust. Although variable, an example of pelletized fuel are pellets that are about one-quarter inch in diameter and from about one-half to one and one-half inches long. Thus, pellet stoves burn pellets of compressed combustible particulate materials with or without other ingredients.
Some known pellet stoves use an auger or other powered feed mechanism for delivery of pellets to the stove for combustion. These delivery mechanisms can be complex and require a power source, which makes such stoves impractical for use in remote locations.
Some other known pellet stoves can burn inefficiently.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved pellet burning stove.